Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to electrical systems that present electronic data as Controller Area Network (CAN) messages on a CAN bus. In particular, the embodiments relate to a device that can connect to such a bus, convert CAN messages on the bus to analog signals, and display a decoded message on a handheld device via Bluetooth wireless communication.
The electrical systems of many mass-produced motor vehicles have busses on which data is presented in electronic form. An example is a CAN data bus. For diagnostic and/or development purposes, it is often desirable that data on a CAN bus be presented in analog form because such a mode of presentation is more readily perceptible to personnel who must examine the data and/or use it to drive data acquisition equipment.
A convenient way for a technician to observe the speed of a running engine is to look at an analog display where speed is presented graphically, sometimes as a function of time. A way means of doing this is by means of a pick-up, or sensor, that is located proximate a rotating part of the engine and that delivers a pulse signal that is easily converted to analog form.
When the source of the data is a CAN bus, a device that can read the data on the bus and convert it to such a display is needed. A commercially available device for doing this is sold under the brand name “Cubic Labs NC2”.
It is believed that the “Cubic Labs NC2” device must be programmed in advance of use in the field by a computer, such as a laptop or desktop, using a special program. The programming is understood to adapt the device so that the device will retrieve a particular parameter of interest in the field, but having been programmed to retrieve that parameter, cannot be re-programmed in the field to retrieve a different parameter. It is believed that the selling price of the “Cubic Labs NC2” device discourages its widespread use among service facilities.
Accordingly, a less expensive, more versatile device may enjoy more widespread use that would benefit service facilities and service personnel, not only in the motor vehicle industry, but in any industry where machines and the like have electrical systems containing CAN busses (i.e. household appliances, aviation and medical devices).